


Тайное оружие

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Место встречи изменить нельзя | The Meeting Place Cannot Be Changed (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Магловское правительство Великобритании нанимает Тома Реддла в качестве «тайного оружия» для участия в ялтинской конференции 1945 года.
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Тайное оружие

1

Москва, февраль 1945 г.

Молодой человек играл на фортепьяно в прокуренной, жарко натопленной комнате. Его слушатели сидели вокруг длинного стола, развалясь на шатких венских стульях с кривыми ножками, и нещадно дымили самосадом и махоркой. Старенькое дореволюционное пианино дребезжало, выдавая рулады классической музыки, педали не работали, стул под исполнителем скрипел, но для этой залы с засаленными и драными обоями подобный концерт был в диковинку. 

Правда, вскоре классика начала утомлять гостей, и Промокашка, разливая остатки водки по граненым стаканам, ехидно заметил:

— Шкет, кончай филармонь, так и я могу. Ты лучше «Мурку» сыграй.

Его собутыльники одобрительно загудели:

— Развел тут своих английских шульбертов, тоска одна! Мы же не на поминки собрались. Давай, веселое сбацай, чтобы нормальному человеку душой отдохнуть!

— Некультурные вы, — заметила дамочка в ярком шелковом платье. — Карпуша, — обратилась она к немолодому низкорослому мужику, утонувшему в глубоком кожаном кресле. — Миленький, оставь мне этого куклёночка, все веселее будет. А то фортипьяну уже всю раздолбали, того глядишь — совсем сломают, а он по-настоящему играть на ней будет. Я вот всю жизнь мечтала на пианине научиться… — и дамочка мечтательно закатила глаза. — Вот прямо так и вижу: выхожу я такая в зал, а там тыщща народу, а у меня прическа, как у Любочки Орловой, платье со шлейфом, накидка из чернобурки с хвостами… И я играю, играю, играю… — она, прикрыв глаза, запорхала руками в воздухе. — Так красиво, что за душу берет! Люди аж плачут и хлопают мне, хлопают!

— Гы, Зинка — пианистка… Ха-ха-ха! С хвостами! И спереди и сзади! Гы-гы-гы! — заржали сидевшие за столом изрядно набравшиеся гости. — Ты, Зинуль, лучше закусь сообрази, а то тарелки пустые…

— Эх, некультурные вы люди! — дамочка горестно махнула рукой. — Никакого представления о красоте, только бы нажраться! — и вышла из комнаты, в сердцах хлопнув дверью.

— Чегой-то никакого представления? — удивился вор по кличке Копченый. — Я лично красоту уважаю. Гляньте-ка, какую бронзулетку оттопырил.

Он жестом фокусника извлек откуда-то изящный женский браслет в виде змейки с изумрудным глазком и обратился к накрашенной девице, сидевшей на кожаном диванчике в обнимку с щербатым парнем:

— Мань, а Мань, нравится цацка?

Манька Облигация растянула алые губы с растекшейся помадой в улыбке и потянулась руками к браслету:

— Дай-ка посмотреть.

Но Копченый спрятал браслет за пазуху и, многозначительно скалясь, спросил:

— А ты чего дашь?

В это время в комнату ввалилась толстая баба в засаленном переднике и внесла, прижимая к необъятной груди, сразу несколько мисок и тарелок. Резко запахло луком, постным маслом, селедкой и квашеной капустой. Веселье на воровской малине продолжилось.

Молодой человек наигрывал какие-то мажорные мелодии, искоса наблюдая за пьяной компанией и снисходительно улыбаясь.

Так улыбаются мудрые дедушки, глядя, как возятся в песочнице их маленькие глупые внуки, ну или белые люди, наблюдая за племенем дикарей.

2

Ранее в тот же день Том Реддл покинул небольшой особняк, в котором располагалось торговое представительство Великобритании в СССР, и не спеша пошел по тихой улице. Погода с самого утра была пасмурная: что в Ялте, что здесь, в Москве. Но если там, в Ялте, зеленела трава и кипарисы, то здесь лицо и уши пощипывал морозец, а вдоль тротуаров, дорог и заборов лежал снег. Тому в демисезонном пальто и кепи было не слишком тепло, но пока вполне терпимо. Долго гулять он не собирался, хотелось просто посмотреть, что это за Москва такая. Поэтому у него не было опасений, что следующий за ним в некотором отдалении невзрачный мужичок в серой телогреечке, нелепой шапке-ушанке и кирзовых сапогах сможет ему помешать впитывать невидимые глазу флюиды древнего города.

Мужичок особо не прятался, но и не приближался — это был сопровождающий. Он поглядывал на иностранца из-под кустистых бровей и ухмылялся уголком рта. Понятно, что Том узнал Иного — любой нормальный волшебник сразу опознает метку Ночного Дозора.

Конечно, когда он несколько дней назад только сошел с самолета в Симферополе вместе с делегацией, сопровождающей премьер-министра Великобритании, сэра Уинстона Черчилля, он и не подозревал, что в дикой мрачной России существуют волшебники, маги, ведьмы, вурдалаки. Но младший помощник старшего референта, к которому Том был назначен стажером с особыми полномочиями, быстро все объяснил и показал нескольких личностей в военной форме среди советских офицеров, в большом количестве окруживших английскую делегацию.

В окружении Франклина Делано Рузвельта тоже мелькнули молодой человек в черном костюме и неопределенного возраста блондинка в военной форме, от которых за милю несло магической силой.

Все три лидера, приехавшие в Крым в начале февраля 1945 года на конференцию государств антигитлеровской коалиции, подстраховались мастерством волшебников. Коалиция ведь еще не означает полное доверие. 

Существовали тайны, которые не стоило доверять шифровальщикам, спецсвязи, да и вообще третьим лицам. Во всех дворцах, в которых жили главы государств и сопровождающие их лица, были оборудованы комнаты для магических манипуляций с человеческой памятью, с тайными перемещениями в пространстве и прочими необходимыми действиями, которые могли понадобиться в процессе мирных переговоров и дружеской дипломатии.

Нет, лаборатории оборудовать не пришлось, зелья в старинных котлах никто не варил, порчу и сглазы никто ни на кого не насылал. Об этом Министерство Магии, МАКУСА и Инквизиция договорились сразу, как стало известно о предстоящей конференции. 

Помощь главам государств предлагалось оказывать в достаточно узких рамках: передача секретной информации в устной и письменной форме между различными государственными ведомствами, защита всех членов делегаций и, в первую очередь, глав государств от нападений и прочих опасностей, несущих угрозу жизни, разуму и здоровью. При этом каждому выезжающему в Ялту магу своим магическим руководством было дано особое поручение следить за иностранными коллегами, чтобы представители разных сторон не вступили в сговор против какой-либо одной группы волшебников. 

Особенно переживал по этому поводу глава Ночного Дозора, потому что подозревал Завулона в том, что тот будет искать союзников для борьбы со Светлыми.

В обязанности Тома Реддла, ко всем прочим, еще входила связь и передача данных.

Во время переговоров и официальных встреч он тихонечко стоял позади офицеров, окружавших премьер-министра Великобритании, держал в руках папки или пресс-папье, которые периодически совал ему в руки помощник референта. В другое время приносил своему непосредственному начальнику чай или бутерброды, передавал от его имени указания обслуживающему персоналу, следил, чтобы с утра под его дверью всегда лежали свежие газеты. В целом был мальчиком на побегушках. Юный, милый, улыбчивый, тихий и незаметный настолько, что его лицо ни разу не попало в объективы фото- и кинокамер журналистов или киношников, он, скромно исполняя свои обязанности, просто наблюдал за всеми, делая заметки на память. Так, на всякий случай, на будущее… Для себя.

Еще время от времени его вызывали в особую комнату, не имевшую окон. Там он в полной темноте садился на стул, и некто вешал ему на шею, под ворот рубашки, цилиндрический медальон на цепочке, похожий на ружейный патрон. Далее Том покидал комнату и отправлялся к ближайшему камину, через который была установлена связь с небольшим старинным особняком в Москве. Там его встречали точно так же. Некто в черном балахоне с глубоким капюшоном, полностью скрывающим личность, снимал с него медальон, и курьер мог возвращаться назад в Крым, в Воронцовский дворец. 

Вопросы задавать не полагалось, трогать и снимать патрон тем более, иначе можно было остаться не только без рук, но и без головы, о чем цепочка медальона напоминала непрерывной вибрацией, нагревом металла и легкой головной болью.

И вот конференция закончилась, вечером ожидалась отправка делегации на родину, и Тому, после последней переправки секретных сведений из Крыма в Москву, разрешили немного прогуляться по городу.

3

Грязная заплеванная подворотня манила необыкновенно. Оттуда, из глубины темного провала двора старого дома с отбитой лепниной и облезлой штукатуркой тянуло чем-то мрачным, таинственным, страшным. Какой-то кладбищенский дух струился из-под арки многоэтажного жилого дома, и Том шагнул в это пространство, с удовольствием вдыхая и впитывая людские страхи, ощущение горя и обреченности. Портили впечатление веселые и звонкие мальчишеские голоса, гулко отлетающие от стен двора-колодца, в котором дети с азартом пинали самодельный мяч. Но маленькая серенькая женщина с авоськой в руке, шмыгнувшая мимо него испуганной мышью, своим страхом все поправила.

«Хороший город, — подумал Том. — Люди боятся людей, смерть всегда рядом с ними. Может, стоит здесь пожить?»

— Эй, парень, ну-ка скажи, время сколько? А то чот мне кажется, что я сильно опаздываю, — раздался насмешливый сипловатый голос из-за спины.

Другой голос визгливо хохотнул. Третий тихо сказал кому-то: «Шкет, на шухер».

Том спокойно повернулся к окружившим его мужчинам и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Извините, товарисч, я плохо говорить русский язык. Я есть иностранный гражданин. Ви хотеть что-то знать?

Он вполне мог сказать все правильно и без акцента, но ему почему-то захотелось поиграть с этими людьми. Он чувствовал, как они сейчас гордятся своей силой и наглостью, как им приятно вот так, в темном безлюдном месте остановить человека заметно слабее их, не имеющего оружия. 

Глупые смешные маглы. Как их распирает от чувства превосходства над мальчишкой-иностранцем в пальто из настоящей английской шерсти, которое можно толкнуть за очень хорошие бабки. В фасонистом кепи — не в привычной глазу кепке-восьмиклинке, а именно в кепи, по-иному этот головной убор и назвать-то нельзя, и за которое тоже отвалят прилично. А уж ботинки из темно-желтой кожи, мечта любого пижона, стоят целое состояние. А еще кашне, перчатки, носки и бельишко, надо думать, не армейского образца. А если еще обшмонать вдумчиво, похоже, можно разной иностранной мелочи типа часов, бумажника, зажигалки, сигарет насобирать столько, что на ужин в коммерческом ресторане хватит, да еще и на шоколадку для марухи останется. Вот это удача, настоящий воровской фарт!

— Раздевайся, товарисч, — лениво предложил иностранцу высокий человек, стоящий у него за спиной.

— Ви хотеть со мной секс? — любезно поинтересовался молодой человек. — Тогда может быть мы идем в ваш… Э-э-э хата… Избушка… О! Дом!

— Чего, чего? — не понял верзила. — Чего я хотеть?

— Слышь, слышь, Лошак, — обратился смешливый парень к старшому. — Он чта, к нам на хазу хочет? Сам? Так давай его отведем, всяк меньше свидетелей будет. Гы-гы. Ну иностранец! Ну дает! А цыплята* у него центровые! Слышь, слышь, иностранец, давай меняться: ты мне свои, я тебе свои. Ну или давай в буру перекинемся, твои желтые против моих растоптанных, точно мазалей не натрешь. Гы-гы-гы!

— Утихни, — негромко произнес главный, и смешливый парень осекся на полуслове.

А молодой человек в одежде, какую в военной Москве ни за какие сертификаты не достать, мило улыбался бандитам, хоть и чувствовал ножи и заточки в карманах. Но что такое нож против несложных заклинаний, даже не требующих использования волшебной палочки? 

Притормозив время, Том вынул из пальцев дышавшего в затылок увальня блестящую монетку, заточенную с одного края до состояния бритвенного лезвия, рассмотрел её, срезал ради смеха все пуговицы с кургузого засаленного пальто и вдобавок с брюк, оценив мастерство незнакомого умельца положительно, сунул писку** увальню в зубы. 

По щелчку пальцев шнурки на грязных растоптанных ботинках веселого урки*** сплелись в неразвязываемый узел. А подросток, наблюдавший за улицей и лузгавший семечки у входа в подворотню, вдруг заснул. Прямо с шелухой на губах и зажатой в руке семечкой, там же, где стоял, прислонившись к облупившейся грязной стене. 

Оставался еще Лошак, самый отчаянный и злой, но его Тому не хотелось выводить из себя, да и выставлять идиотом в глазах его «товарисчей» не стоило, вдруг когда-нибудь пригодится. Достаточно было простеньким волшебством заклинить лезвие выкидного ножа в кармане и приклеить длинное шило к голенищу хромового офицерского сапога, где таился этот инструмент.

После небольшой игры со временем можно было бы спокойно уходить. Ну что сделает бандит, у которого сваливаются штаны? Будет держать их обеими руками. А другой и шагу не сможет ступить в связанных ботинках, не говоря уже о третьем, спящем. Но уходить не хотелось. Запуская время, Том чувствовал необычайное воодушевление, взлет энергии, ему было весело и хотелось пошалить, но он поостерегся, потому что чувствовал незримое присутствие того невзрачного мужичка в заношенной солдатской одежде. Он был где-то рядом, пристально наблюдал, но ничего не предпринимал, потому что ни бандитам, ни гостю столицы ничего не угрожало. Пока не угрожало.

Тут в проеме арки появился еще один человек, по виду обычный прохожий, только совсем не трусливый, как другие пешеходы, ускоряющие шаг при виде подозрительной компании в проеме дома. Человек был одет справно, даже щеголевато, в шляпе и начищенных ботинках, только на его лицо падала тень сумрачной подворотни, и нельзя было сказать стар он или молод, красив или уродлив. Просто некий мужчина среднего роста и среднего телосложения.

Мужчина внимательно оглядел компанию, спящего в нелепой позе подростка и снова уставился на бандитов, а потом приподнял шляпу и чуточку склонил голову в приветствии. Том был абсолютно уверен, что странный прохожий приветствовал именно его, потому что на лицах бандитов отразилось недоумение — значит, это был не их знакомый. 

Далее странный пешеход совершил еще более удивительное действие: точно таким же образом поприветствовал пустоту у противоположной стены арочного прохода. А после неспешно удалился, но перед этим улыбнулся. И хоть лицо его по-прежнему было неразличимо, в сумраке подворотни блеснули оскаленные клыки и на миг сверкнули золотом глаза.

«Еще один русский наблюдатель от магических сил? Какие они тут все странные», — подумал Том Реддл, оглядывая новых знакомых и замечая, как изменились и посерели их лица. У веселого урки остекленели глаза, Лошак напрягся и на его лбу выступили крупные капли пота, а здоровяк за спиной тоненько по-бабьи начал икать.

«Надо валить», — вдруг подумал Том. А может, не сам подумал, а уловил отчетливое желание бандитов…

4

Как они всей кодлой оказались на хазе никто не понял, а Том, разумеется, не стал объяснять суть заклинаний и демонстрировать спрятанную в рукаве волшебную палочку. Здоровый увалень поддерживал штаны и непрерывно икал, пребывая в прострации оттого, что он абсолютно ничего не помнил и не понимал, куда делись все пуговицы с одежды, и как он умудрился попис _а_ ть**** себе губу. 

Весельчаку было не до смеха — он растянулся на грязном снегу еще в подворотне, потом Лошак схватил его за шиворот, и вдруг они оказались у дома в Марьиной роще. Тут он снова завалился в грязный снег, помеченный собаками и перемешанный с окурками и мусором, и барахтался, не в силах встать на обе ноги. Мелкого так и оставили спать в подворотне в центре города, ничего ему там не сделается, даже если заметут в мусарню, он не при делах.

А вот старшой заметно нервничал. Не нравился ему иностранец, ух как не нравился. Это же был гоп-стоп голимый, делов-то на полбычка и стакан семечек. Да этого фраерка и мочить-то было незачем. Такому покажи финку — он сам догола разденется, все барахло стопочкой сложит, да еще и бантиком сверху повяжет. Тут могла быть лишь одна незадача, если у лошка залетного медвежья болезнь со страху приключится, тогда вони будет. Но фраерок лохом не был. Тогда кто же он такой? Непонятки… Вот за непонятки фраерка стоило мочкануть. Плевое дело: шапку в морду, перо в бочину и всё яснее ясного. Вот только клифт***** у фраера ништяк, жалко пером кромсать, шильцем оно в самый раз будет.

Еще тот хрен моржовый в шляпе… Явно нечисть какая-то. За время войны этих тварей развелось столько, что шагу ступить нельзя. С нечистью Лошак уже встречался, однажды еле живым ушел, в другие разы видел трупы людишек с вырванной печенью или разорванной шеей. Но вурдалак сверкнул зубами и слинял, а фраер заграничный остался. Улыбается, спокойный такой, интересно чего он удумал, почему фартовых людей не боится?

Старшой, ощеривая желтые редкие зубы, изобразил улыбку и неспеша, вроде как от усталости, стянул с головы шапку, на тощее сероватое лицо упали тонкие сальные волосенки. Продолжая улыбаться англичанину, он без суеты полез за пазуху и нащупал во внутреннем кармане нож, привычно положил большой палец на кнопку для выброса лезвия, но кнопка под пальцем провалилась внутрь и назад не вышла. Щелчка не было, значит, нож не работал. Старшой почему-то не удивился, а, наморщив узкий лоб и по-прежнему не торопясь, вынул из кармана узенькую расческу. Пригладил волосенки ото лба к затылку, и, дунув на нее, убрал назад во внутренний карман. 

Потом, как бы невзначай, смахнул что-то с плеча, с груди, с полы пальто, с колен, медленно склонившись, подтянул голенище одного сапога, потом другого, неуловимым движением запустил два пальца в голенище и ухватил рукоятку шила. Шило не поддалось. Бандит крякнул от досады и выпрямился. Больше ему ничего другого не оставалось, как ввести гостя в дом.

Ладно, хрен с ним, пусть Горбатый решает.

5

Далеко за полночь гулянка утихла, Горбатый с сожительницей ушел в маленькую боковую комнатку, в другой комнатушке побольше на лавках и тюфяках, набитых сеном, храпели остальные члены банды. Гостя отвели в каморку на чердаке, где имелся лишь жесткий скрипучий топчан, а дверь заперли снаружи. Том уже начал уставать от примитивной глупости русских маглов. Но джентльмен остается джентльменом в любой обстановке, «алохомора» никуда не денется, можно будет применить чуть позже, когда придет пора прощаться с этим гостеприимным домом и его обитателями. 

Игра закончилась, можно делать выводы и строить планы на будущее.

С будущим давно пора было определиться. Почти два года после окончания Хогвартса он пытался устроиться на хорошую работу и все не мог найти ничего подходящего. Просил Дамблдора дать ему место преподавателя в альма-матер, но тот вежливо отказал и пожелал сначала набраться жизненного опыта.

Работа продавцом в «Горбин и Беркс» не приносила удовлетворения. Для его ума и способностей кланяться и угождать покупателям, которые его не то что не ценили, но даже не замечали, было скучно и бесперспективно. Он пока не мог точно сформулировать, чего же ему хочется в жизни, но чувствовал, что ему по силам что-то большое, важное, весомое, такое, что способно перевернуть скучный и затхлый мирок магической Англии. А может и всей Европы или даже мира!

Властелин мира! Это звучало очень внушительно и солидно. Что нужно сделать для того, чтобы мир покорился? Получить власть. Власть питается силой, сила питается золотом, это он уже давно понял, а недавние события только подтвердили его вывод. В магическом мире Великобритании власть была сосредоточена в руках Министерства Магии. Тому пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы устроиться клерком в это ведомство. Он понимал: чтобы добиться успеха необходимо набраться опыта, получить необходимые связи и разобраться в том, каким путем быстрее всего подниматься по карьерной лестнице.

Еще накануне утром, в Ливадийском дворце на очередной встрече глав государств, он мог наблюдать, как люди, обладающие властью, режут Европу на части, будто это рождественский пирог. И те, у кого было больше золота и ресурсов, требовали себе куски пожирнее. Но против золота более слабой стороной на кон было поставлено новейшее оружие невиданной силы, и тем самым равновесие восстановилось.

Московские бандиты оперировали куда меньшими категориями, чем главы государств, но и у них четко прослеживалась линия власть — сила, подпитанная деньгами и оружием. Но как бы они ни были сильны, сколько револьверов и ножей ни лежало бы в их карманах, что могут сделать эти тупые маглы против волшебника с палочкой в руках?

Впрочем, как и премьер-министр Великобритании, включивший в свою свиту волшебников.

Это же величайшая нелепость, что Министерство магии подчиняется магловскому правительству, обычная логика подсказывает, что должно быть ровно наоборот. 

Магл отдает команду министру магии, и тот, кланяясь и улыбаясь, бежит выполнять его распоряжение! Нонсенс!

Том сердито раздул ноздри, вспоминая, каким наивным мальчишкой он был, когда устроился на работу в Министерство магии. Немного разобравшись в ведомственной иерархии, ему стало казаться, что правительство Великобритании — вот та сила, что способна подчинить себе весь мир, раз уж подчиняет магов. А оказалось, что это какой-то фарс: маглы его, будущего великого волшебника, наняли в качестве тайного оружия против других маглов.

«Ну уж нет! — думал Том, спустившись в обшарпанную залу, наполненную запахами табака, перегара и ужасной русской еды. — Я не буду ничьим оружием, я — Лорд Волдеморт! Я сам буду решать судьбы стран и народов, магов и маглов! Я даже знаю с чего мне начать — с собственного бессмертия, ибо без этого истинной власти не завоюешь».

Из соседних комнат раздавался переливчатый и разнообразный храп, из-под входной двери тянуло холодом с улицы, из-под щелястого пола, прикрытого затоптанным и потертым ковром, струился могильный дух, запах старой крови и крысиной стаи.

Том собрался было аппарировать, но решил оставить аборигенам небольшую память о себе. 

На комоде в спальне Горбатого в большой хрустальной чаше лежали кольца, серьги и прочие побрякушки хозяйки. Том прикоснулся к чаше палочкой, и та смялась в комок, в неровный стеклянный шар на поверхности которого остались торчать части украшений и блестящие камешки.

В комнате, где спали другие члены банды, он уменьшил все их вещи до размеров спичечного коробка. 

Напоследок он приподнял старое пианино к потолку и позволил ему рухнуть на пол. 

Гул и грохот инструмента заглушили хлопок аппарации. Через мгновение Том оказался в старом особняке на тихой улочке и не видел суету и панику на воровской хазе, не слышал вопли страха, беспорядочную пальбу из пистолетов и причитания хозяйки над сияющим хрустальным шаром с бесполезными украшениями.

Лорду Волдеморту пора было возвращаться домой, его ждали великие дела.

* жарг. ботинки   
** жарг. лезвие бритвы, заточенная монетка  
*** жарг. вор  
**** порезать  
*****жарг. пальто, иногда пиджак. Вообще — мужская верхняя одежда


End file.
